rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aren Family
The Aren Family is an ancient Kandarin Noble house, dating back to the God Wars. Throughout the years, this house has been the center of conflict, and controversy, spanning all of the fourth age and today. It holds most, if not all of its lands in the southern Kandarin region, mostly around the city of Yanille , and the surrounding forested area. Ancient practitioners of necromancy, and all other forms of dark magick, such things seem to have been torn out of the family's current lifestyle. A family of many a secret, this prominent Kandarin house is cloaked in shadows, daggers hidden at every turn. History Note: The History of the family follows the path of the Grandmaster. Third Age The Godwars rage upon Gileinor. Gods and their faithful clashing, deciding the fate of this world. Among this mortal plane, was a man devoted to the service of a forgotten balance. The man's name was Aren. He was balanced through all of his life, even his study of the arcane arts. No stone was left unturned, as he grew to be an adept in even the darkest forms of magic, for balance's sake. He had three children, but it was his eldest son from which this story sprouts. The Beginning The tragic tale of the origins of the Aren family began towards the middle of the "Age of War", with the birth of a child. His name would be Galethorn Aren, and he would grow to be one of Zamorak's powerful tools. Born simply Galethorn, the son of Aren, he was named after the gentle breeze, and thorn of a rose. Aren was a simple man, with simple means. He tried to impart his wisdom and ideals upon his eldest son. For a time, this worked. As Galethorn grew older however, his father's teachings left him as he researched foul yet powerful magicks; and he found himself drifting away from those he cared for. Galethorn had a childhood friend; a half-elf named Salvyn, whose fate would end up being bound to his. At the age of sixteen, Galethorn and Salvyn watched as two armies fought violently, a battle of the God Wars reaching close to their home. The soldiers of Zamorak ravaged the land with their might, and the soldiers of Saradomin fought them off.. Galethorn seem enthralled with the amount of power these mages and soldiers had, while a horrified Salvyn only hoped that Saradomin's army would prevail. From that day forward the childhood friends began to separate. Galethorn continued to train his mind, forgetting to train his body, focusing on mastering horrid magicks. His body became covered in scars and burnt flesh due to failed attempts. Godwars At the age of twenty-two, Galethorn joined Zamorak's Army, quickly becoming a powerful battlemage. He gained much respect from his peers, though perhaps it could also be called fear. His bloodthirsty ways was were widely known; and he was a ruthless leader, having no qualms with killing those who served him for disobediance or failure. Galethorn's thirtieth birthday was spent killing a long-time rival; a perfect present in his eyes. Later, Galethorn and Salvyn met on the field of battle, she having become a Saradominist battlemage. After all of the years apart, they had become equals in power. Galethorn did not fight her for long, as he realized neither would win; but from then on, they were enemies. As the years went on, he grew through the ranks due to his prowess in battle, becoming a near-legend in his own eight. At the age forty, Galethorn was offered to be blessed by Zamorak, who had heard of and respected his deeds; and he took the offer. The ritual occured in the dead all of night, Galethorn all but unclothed laying on the altar. Zamorak himself took part as Galethorn's blood was enchanted, giving him greater magical power than any had ever seen. Despite the power given, his blood was from then on cursed, forever charged with an unholy power. He gifted this curse, this raw magical power, to his twelve children. By age sixty-five, Galethorn was known by many names, all equally feared; "The Butcher of Men", "The Taker of Souls", or simply "The Mage". Retiring from battle as a legend, Galethorn was given a large piece of land and the right to create a noble house. He chose his father's name, the man who gave Galethorn life. And so he and his twelve children, all of cursed blood, became the Aren Family. Fourth Age Post War Family Life After the God Wars ended, due to the interrvening of Guthix, Galethorn set out to find Salvyn, one whom he still cared for and did not wish to remain enemies with. He found her near the ruins of her destroyed house, unable to bear children and without a family. He discovered that her home was destroyed by Zamorakian cultists. He brought her back to the Aren mansion, giving her a home, a place to stay, and an offer to blood her into the Aren family. On the day of Salvyn's blooding, she betrayed Galethorn's trust, cutting him down in his lab. Mysteriously enough, upon the discovery of the betrayal, Salvyn was found only feet away from the dead mage, turned to stone. Saradominist fanatics stormed the Aren Mansion during the chaos that followed, stealing both bodies away. Galethorn's body was burned, yet his bones remained undamaged. Instead, Salvyn's apprentice, Lader Essence, took the bones, and discovered he was able to imbue men with the strange powers of the mage's remains, creating guardians for the bones. Galethorn's children would stay in Kandarin, and the Arens would remain a very prominent family. Galethorn's son Dymitri took over head of house after his father's death. Each child found themselves cursed with an aspect of their father's personality. Dymitri was cursed with anger; he was a powerful leader, yet horrid negotiater. In time, his brothers and sisters left him, ventureing off to other lands, spreading the cursed blood further into the world. Kendrick Aren Later in the Fourth age, Grandmaster Kendrick Aren had the blade Bloodfang forged, it becoming a symbol of the Grandmaster's power. This blade was enchanted in such a way that allowed for magic to be channelled through it, as if it was a wand or staff. Along with the sword, he ordered five rings be made, and each was enchanted by Aren magi for a certain purpose. For 400 years, the Arens thrived under Kendrick, who was both a Grandmaster, and of the Keeper Line. His prowess in water magicks was unrivaled by any within or outside of the family. After the events of Duskfort, Kendrick's mind seemed to fade, him growing sad, and slightly paranoid. His death was mourned by all of the remaining Arens, and none would see another Grandmaster like him, ever again. The Fall of Duskfort During the four hundred reign of Kendrick Aren, a fort was carved into the mouontain side seperating Kandarin from the elven lands. It was created by a powerful Geomancer, Agustus Aren , who was one of Kendrick's closest friends. The fort itself was almost unbreachable, even before the advent of magic to its protection. It was originally believed that the fort had never been used, however when it was finally opened, by a group of inquisitive minds, on a quest by Chris Aren, that the fort had been used and there were many casulties. The actual events that took place there are entirely unknown, but are told through many journals and diaries of the people who lived through the horrid events that did transpire. The First Aren Civil War Hawk's Nest The Council of Thirty The Cleansing The End of an Age Later, in a purging of Zamorakians from the Ardougne/Kandarin area, the Grandmaster of the family at the time was murdered, all those under him driven out of Kandarin. It is widely accepted that the traitor Annare Aren told Saradominist fanatcis of the Manor's whereabouts, and how to dispell the barriers around it. After the scattering of the Family, Ignitus Aren, son of Robert Aren II, became head of the family. In a swift change of pace, Ignitus banned the worship of Zamorak and exiled Annare from the family. She sunk into the shadows, not heard from since. Ignitus Aren was considered to be very successful; perhaps the Greatest since Galethorn, mastering magical many arts by the end of his teenage years. He and his brother, Faust Aren, ruled what was left of the family together as their father wanted. Ignitus began research into immortality soon after becoming head of the family, and with this search came much death and destruction. Faust's only son, Dymitri, was killed in a failed spell. Ignitus's first born, Beatrice, survived this disaster. As Ignitus descended farther into madness, Faust slowly left his side, travelling to parts unknown, not to be heard from until recent times. Fifth Age A Father's Madness Betrayal began the current age for this once noble house. Ignitus relied on his friend, Drendal Calvein, to keep him sane. His three children, Beatrice, Chris, and Tesla, had all left their father's side, abandoning him to his madness. Against Drendal's advice, Ignitus split his soul into four parts. This was done in hopes that he could be revived soon after his death, hoping to achieve the immortality he so sought. Drendal saw his friend was gone, a husk of his former self. Out of mercy, he struck Ignitus down, killing him. His children did not search for their father's hidden items, instead moving on with their own lives, their own plans. During their father's descent into madness, the three children of Ignitus adopted names for each other. Chris took the name "Lion" for his power and title as Grandmaster after his father. Beatrice was given the name "Crow" by her brothers, due to her dark nature. Tesla, the youngest of the three, was given the name "Rat", because of his nosiness, and knowledge of seemingly everything. Hearing of his father's death, Chris took his place as Grandmaster with pride. After a Father's Passing After their father's death, the three children separated, each doing their own thing, spreading about Gilenor. Christopher continued in Asgarnia, in Aspera Tower. Tesla went to Ardougne, and to his surprise, was welcomed in with open arms to take up the job of Court Wizard. Beatrice went and married a man by the name of Joseph Helms, and took his family name, living in Varrock with him. Even with their father gone, the chaos that is Aren blood followed the three. A New Grandmaster Christopher. The eldest son of the Madman. (more to be added) Arens Known Today Note: This is how the public should know the Arens, any Aren not on this list is unknown to the public. Galethorn Aren - Founder of the Family, long dead. Faust Aren - Dead, murdered by Ataneq Aren during the Aren Civil War. Christopher Aren - Eldest living member of the family, part of Aren council, Curator of the Aren Arcane Institute, and Archmage of Kandarin. Aranitus Aren - Former public menace, has redeemed himself since. Former Arhcmage of Kandarin. Part of Aren Council. Ataneq Aren - Part of Aren Council, murderer of Faust Aren. Tesla Aren - Strange old man, offered adventurers quest to locate bones, now deceased. Recently seen in Yanille. Zane Aren - Apparently deceased, known murderer and kidnapper. Areya Aren - Daughter of Aranitus, publically executed (faked). She is starting to come back out in the open. Felix Aren - Known murderer and criminal, now deceased. Aralyn Aren - Incestial daughter of Areya Aren and Felix Aren Leila Aren - Far-off relative of David Aren (Nobody knows which one), part of Aren Council, Aren Archmage of Aspera Tower. Karightus Aren - A young lad who has just recently found his true family. Howl Aren II - Apprentice of Christopher Aren, Son of Howell Aren I. Aranea Aren - Married into the family, assumed dead. - Blooded by Aranitus Syer Rzzar - Lord of Taverley and a strong rival of Aranitus - Blooded By Faust Violante Green - Archmage of Air at the Kandar Institute. Aranitus treats her like a daughter. - Blooded by Aranitus Renthgar - Archmage of Earth at the Kandar Institute. Aranitus' closest friend. Grand Scribe, and member of Aren council. - Blooded by Aranitus Thorvald - In life, he was Martin Aren, the youngest brother of Kendrick Aren. As a Lich, he devestated the kingdom of Kandarin, almost destroying the capital. Vulcan Ignitius Aren- A young Aren who has finally found his way to be a part of the First Coven Dovahn the Grey - Half-Elf mage, his father was Maquitus the Mad, his current whereabouts are unknown Maquitus the Mad - An Aren that was abandoned by his mother and was raised as a Fremmenik warrior and conqueror. He has twenty-one children, his first born being Dovahn. Maquitus is now deceased. Land Owned Today The Aren Arcane Institute Aspera Tower : Rebuilt by Leila Aren, the tower only a stone's throw from Falador is home to the Aren Arcane Institute. The surrounding land was granted to the Aren family, and made Kandarin soil by King Varis Grey of Asgarnia. The Wizard's Guild: The land and building which stands proudly upon the land are owned by the Family, however the building itself is run by the local governing body of Yanille. It is home to many wizards and mages from all walks of life, and the family monitors all of it. It is also home to the telportation/portal chamber. Each portal leading to their own unique destination. One leading to the Wizard Tower, another leading to Aspera Tower, and a final leading to the ruins of Brickforce Tower. The two later destinations are locked to any but those with direct access. The Grand Magical Archive: Home to one of the largest collections of magical libraries, the Archive is a testament to the Institute's ability to archive magical knowledge. The Archive is run by Grand Scribe Renthgar. The Other Properties Owned. The Old Manor: Located south west of Yanille, the mansion has been rebuilt, due to undead activity thanks to Thorvald. Outside its ancient walls, lies a large tear in the realm, one that leads to the darkness of the Abyss. The Yanillian Manor: Home to the Arens of Kandarin, this mansion is nestled in the northern center of Yanille's walled city. Holding many a room, and catered to by servants of the noble house, the mansion is the home away from home for any Aren. The Vault of Souls : A series of underground chambers beneath Kandarin. It goes down for what seems to be forever. At its very bottom lies Galethorn's Crystal, a large gem that hold the power of all who have been drained with Galethorn's battlestaff. Ruins owned Brickforce Tower: Located in south western Kandarin, Brickforce tower was once home to an Aren school, the students all mysteriously disappearing after Chris' self imposed exile. Duskfort: Located in the Arandar Mountains, this fort was carved into the very mountain side using geomancy, by Augustus Aren. Originally thought unused, it was found that a mass genocide of Arens occured there. Hawk's Nest: A fort located in the snowy mountains of Northern Kandarin, Hawk's Nest was home to Dwight Aren and his Council of Thirty. It was here were the first struggles and battles of the first Aren civil war were fought. It now lies in ruins, due to not being used after the Civil war ended. List of Aren Grandmasters Fourth Age: *Galethorn Aren - Held for 50 years *Dymitri Aren I - Held for 100 years *William Aren I - Held for 150 years *Joeseph Aren - Held for 200 years *Micheal Aren - Held for 100 years *Allan Aren I - Held for 10 years *Allan Aren II - Held for 30 years *David Aren I - Held for 80 years *David Aren II - Held for 136 years *Kendrick Aren - Held for 400 Years *David Aren III - Held for 176 years *Dymitri Aren II - Held for 40 years *Dwight Aren - Held for 20 years *Rick Aren - Held for 263 years *Phillip Aren - Held for 15 years *Janet Aren - Held for 3 months, only recorded female Grandmaster. *William Aren II - Held for 11 months *William Aren III - Held for two weeks * David Aren IV- Held for 150 years *Robert Aren I - Held for 60 Years Fith Age (Current Age) *Ignitus Aren - Held for 50 years *Chris Aren - Held for 40 years *Roddrick Aren - Held for 30 years *Ataneq Aren - Held for 5 years *Aranitus Aren - several months *Faust Aren - several months *Ataneq Aren - several months *Aren Council - Current Aren Council Through the entirety of the Family's history, the Grandmaster has been counciled by a council, in varying size and quality. The smallest recorded council was the council of Dymirti Aren I, who only took his younger brother's, Marketh Aren I, council. The largest recorded council is that of Dwight Aren I, who held a council of thirty men, making descion making within the family a difficult affair. The powers held by the council change from Grandmaster to Grandmaster, and are usually the same tasks any advisory council would have. Due to recent family events, the title of Grandmaster has been dissolved, the powers once held by that title given to the members of the council. The current council stands as follows: #Lord Father Christopher Aren #Lord Keeper Aranitus Aren #Lady Archmage Leila Aren #Grand Scribe Renthgar Aren #Lord Ataneq Aren #Vanguard Mallik Grest #Lady Head Liason Sophia Aren Abilities of Aren Blood This section addresses several important abilities imbued within Aren blood. * As it was "gifted" by Zamorak, it's powers can be very chaotic from Aren to Aren. *Blood of an Aren can, and will, overpower almost all mortal blood. However, the individual "blooded" does not create more Aren blood, the blood they naturally create is simply overpowered by the Aren Blood present in their body. *Those of Aren blood excel at blood magic; and are capable of excelling in magic overall. *There are certain enchantments only allowing those with Aren Blood entrance. *Although it is unknown why, women born of Aren blood are potentially more powerful than men born of Aren blood. *Blooded Arens carry the cursed blood in their veins. As they make more of their own, it is overpowered by the magical blood held within. Their genes are unaffected, hence not passing the cursed blood to their children. The Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two, curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. The curse travels from father to child, never mother to child; said child recieving an aspect of their father's personality, being doomed to suffer from that aspect. (For example: anger, sadness, forgetfulness, compassion, madness, cleptomania) Most die because of this flaw. For example, Ignitus died due to his madness consuming him, where Roddrick's foolishness doomed him to losing to Zane. Understanding Galethornianism Like many religious practices, Galethorianism is meant to assit in finding enlightenment. It has much to do with the worship of the Arens that came before us; one's parents, grandparents, or siblings if they have passed away. Many, if not all, of the Arens that are no longer with us rest within the Vault of Souls. The Vault is located in southern Kandarin, and is only accessable by members of the Keeper Line. The Keeper of the Vault is more or less the religious leader of the family, and is counted on for last rites and other religious ceremonies. While this does include the worship of Galethorn Aren, it is not the sole worship of him. It only shares his name, due to his role as the first Aren. This method of worship was designed by Ignitus and Faust Aren, as they broke away from the traditional Zamorakian worship the family once clung to. Galethorn's Magic During the third age, Galethorn set out to create perfect weapons. They mix, without error, Blood magic and mind magic. They are described as the following: Carnal Magic - To master the flesh At first, one is only capable to feel the tug of the flesh, a pinch of sorts. After much training, one is able to tear and rip the flesh, before mending it back together. Before long, one finds it possible to numb themselves of the vicsious pain that surges through one's body as they rip and tear one's own flesh with only one's mind. As one slowly moves through the tissue layers of the flesh, one gains insight into the anatomical structuring of the body. One's mastery of the Carnal arts is a long, violent, and painful road. Carnal Magi are often known for a high fortitude for damage, as well as the ability to shift the structure of their own outer bodies. Abilities: Healing, minor shapeshifting, usage of the flesh as a weapon, ability to morph the flesh into a tool. Osteo Magic - To master the bones (updated soon) Cerebral Magic - To master the mind (updated soon) Spectral Magic - To master the spirit The Aren Method of Necromancy The mage looks into themselves, searching for their soul, their essence. Depending on the mage, it will be a different color. Chris Aren has a dark red soul for example. The user then channels this energy, note this requires transferring part of your soul into life energy, into their hands. The user then forces the energy into the ground or where ever the summoning is to take place. The search the ground for a vessel, any corpse or anything really, corpses are simply easy to find. and they breath life into it. Some magi whisper at the animated creature, telling it something. As it grows near the caster as it always does, the caster MUST name them, or give them purpose. Without purpose, the animated creature would run amock. Now that you have animated whatever it is that you are animating, and it has a name and purpose, it is yours to command. Cheers! Aren necromancy deals with enchantments using the soul, as well as sensing the souls of nearby people. A good Aren Necromancer is never caught off guard. The Vault of Souls Created by Galethorn Aren, at the dawn of the fourth age, the Vault of souls is a deep chasm where all Arens are to be laid to rest. Over the years, the vault has evolved, having many, many floors leading to its bottom. The spirits of every Aren buried there lies in wait, simply existing within the vault. At its center, deep under Kandar soil, lies a giant crystal. It is the resting place of the energy of magi, all of which have been absorbed by Galethorn's Battle staff. The Aren Keeper guards the vault with their lives, as it is their duty to watch over the dead, making sure that their afterlife is comfortable. One can only enter the vault if they are accompanied by a Keeper. Current Keeper: Aranitus Aren The Aren Ring Each Aren, teacher and apprentice, blooded, initiated and born, as well as each Forsworn gets one of these rings the first time he or she enters the Family's affairs. There are three tiers of rings, each giving different access to the Tower's areas. Every Aren Ring is engraved with the customary "A", in gemstones for some rings. They act as a signet ring. The Aren rings also possess a powerful enchantment, named Caro Memoria by Leila, or Flesh Memory. This enchantment does not prevent you from giving another your ring, but in the hands of another, the Ring is just a ring. It will not allow you access to the Tower, or anything within the tower. The rings also give off a certain aura of "fear" to others possessing a ring, so it is easily discernible who is above and below you in rank. Each ring has a teleport which will take them to Aspera Tower (Or another location, to be specified), similar to the Ring of Kinship. ''Bronze Rings: The lowest tier rings are given to the Forsworn and the very newest applicants of the Arcane Institute. These are also given to the friends of the family, as to show their allegience. Outside of the Caro Memoria, these rings are not capable of holding enchantments. ''Silver Rings: The silver rings are split into side-tiers: Decorless: Are worn by High ranking members of the Forsworn and accepted students of the Arcane Institute. These rings can be enchanted to hold minor enchantments, such as opening certain doors. Sapphire: Are worn by Teachers of the Arcane Institute. These rings can be enchanted to do far more than their decorless counterpart, up to minor spells being casted from it. ''Gold Rings: Gold Rings are split into four under-tiers: 'Decorless:' Is worn by the Leader (or Commander) of the Forsworn Guard. This ring has the capability to be enchanted to do all manner of low teir spells. 'Emeralds:' Emerald Rings are worn by the Archmages of the Institute. These rings are the magical counterpart to the decorless gold ring, giving the same manner of respect, but within the Aren Arcane Institute. 'Rubies:' Ruby Rings are worn by the Head Archmages of the Arcane Institute. They allow access to nearly all rooms within the Institute, save for the personal quarters of other Head Archmage, and the Aren Archmage's chamber. 'Dragonstone:' Members of Aren Council possess the Dragonstone rings. They allow for near unhindered acess to all manner of Aren establishments, as well as being capable of being charged with powerful spells. 'Diamond:' There is only one Diamond Ring, and it is on the fingers of the Grandmaster of the Arens. Like the Aren Archmage's Ring, it allows unlimited access to all locations of the tower, as well as the Sacred Vaults and the Artefact showcases. This ring is no longer in circulation, as the title of Grandmaster has been dissolved. Aren Rings of Power: There are five rings, crafted by an unknown Aren smith in the mid Fourth Age, under the order of Grandmaster Kendrick Aren. Each was given to one of Kendrick's own council. As Kendrick aged, he knew that these rings may fall into the wrong hands. He commanded their holders to scatter them, hiding them across Gilenor. 'Nir - Power' Nir was crafted for Grandmaster Kendrick Aren. It is a ring crafted of pure runestone, and bolsters the physical strength of the wearer. Its location is currently unknown. The dragonstone in the center peice is engraved with the Aren "A". 'Aquis - Water' Aquis, the blurite ring crafted for Lauralei, Kendrick's sister, is centered with a large sapphire. It bolsters the wearers abilty to use water magicks. It is unknown where the ring was left. The Sapphire is engraved with the Aren "A". 'Ignis - Fire' Ignis, the gold ring crafted for Gregory, Kendrick's nephew, is cenetered with a ruby. It bolsters the wearers ability to use fire magicks. It is unknown where Gregory left the ring. The Ruby is engraved with the Aren "A". 'Terra - Earth' Terra, the bronze ring crafted for Troy Aren IV, Kendrick's cousin, is centered with an emerald. It bolsters the wearers ability to use earth magicks. It is unknown where Troy left the ring. The emerald is engraved with the Aren "A". 'Aerox - Air''' Aerox, the silver ring crafted for Wyatt Aren, Kendrick's own son, is centered in a diamond. It bolsters the wearers ability to use air magicks. Wyatt has told Aranitus he left it somewhere cold, where the dwarves were. Aranitus found the ring, and now wears it. The diamond is engraved with the Aren "A". *Aranitus Aren is now the current holder. Theme Trivia Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Dark Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Aren Category:Characters Category:Families Category:Cursed Category:Magic Category:Noble